


One Shots

by darklingbooks



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklingbooks/pseuds/darklingbooks
Summary: This will be a series of one shots mainly based on Alina Starkov and The Darkling from the Grisha Trilogy, I may however through some Nikolai in as well or any other ships you might request!These one shots will range from fluff to smut depending on the prompt so heads up!





	1. Tension

“Please don’t leave like this.”

The words sounded almost pleading leaving her mouth, something that she both hated and was unashamed of. She felt the burn of tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall, instead she stared hard at the black  _kefta_ adorning his lean body. With a slight hesitation he turned around, his quartz eyes slightly narrowed. 

"Why shouldn't I leave, it's pretty obvious you don't need me anymore." There was a venom in his voice she'd never heard directed at him before. But his words also held a small truth. She didn't need him anymore - not really, but some deep ache down in the pit of her stomach - or was it her heart? - didn't want to let him go.

"Just because I understand my powers now doesn't mean I don't still need you." Her voice shook, she quickly swallowed her emotions down, her brown eyes focused hard on his own much lighter ones. 

They had just fought. Over what, Alina could hardly remember but she knew she wanted to take it back immediately. No matter how wrong it was, she just wanted to feel his arms holding her tightly. The clearing in the forest still showed remnants of the fight, that had turned physical quickly - each of them using their powerful Cuts to try to hurt the other. 

The Darkling quirked his eyebrow and gazed around the clearing. "You still don't know control, no matter how much you think you  _understand_ your power, doesn't mean you can use it yet." 

Alina felt her eyes narrow but said nothing, assuming he wasn't quite done berating her yet. 

"You still need me, no matter what your tracker or bastard says. I'm the only person in this whole world who could even slightly understand your powers," He moved closer, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him. However, nearly as soon as he brought her close, he pushed her away again. "But you think you've learnt all you have to learn." 

Alina felt so many emotions fluttering inside of her she wasn't even sure where to begin, but as she opened her mouth to speak once more he interrupted.

"Why do you think only _I_ can visit _you_?" 

"W-What?" Alina stuttered, she'd never really thought about it before, but he was right. Anytime they saw each other through the tether in her shoulder, it had been because he came to her. 

Suddenly he was close again, brushing pale pieces of hair from her face. "You still aren't even close to understanding exactly what you can do. Admit it." His voice took on a harder edge as he finished speaking, and with a rough grab of her chin he forced her to meet his gaze.

She stared hard for a while, not wanting to give him what he wanted but also knowing that he was right. He'd had over one hundred years of practice. She'd had barely one. 

Instead of responding, or even pushing him away, she was soon pushing her lips onto his roughly. He hesitated, but only for a moment before his hand dropped from her chin and grabbed her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 

His lips moved from her lips to nip lightly at her ear before tracing a dangerous line down her neck and to the point just above her collar where skin was still exposed. Her fingers made their way into his hair, tugging lightly, and at the sound he made she was encouraged to pull tighter.

Within a moment he had her back pressed up against the nearest tree trunk, but with her current state of absolute lust she didn't even care how rough it was on her back. 

Wanting - no  _needing_ more - she picked her leg up and wrapped it around his thigh, managing to somehow pull him closer than he already was. Pulling his face back up from her neck she kissed him hungrily.

Naughty thoughts made her way into her mind. Would she really do this for the first time in a forest with someone she couldn't stand half the time? Reasonable Alina said absolutely not. The Alina in the now couldn't get enough of it and was soon dragging one of his hands in between her legs. 

"Alina. . ." His voice was like a hum against her lips, full of seduction but also the hint of a laugh in it. 

"What?" She was out of breath as she pulled her lips away from his, pupils blown out in pure ecstasy. 

It was then she noticed he seemed transparent - less solid. She reached for his fingers, his long and perfect fingers, and realized that at the very tips he was practically translucent. "No." She muttered, trying to pull what was left of him closer, hungry lips aiming for his own but he dodged it gracefully. 

"I've overextended my stay, I guess you'll just have to wait to see what could have happened next." With a deliciously evil and sexual grin he began to merge into the shadows.

"Please don't leave like this." The words came out of her mouth much more differently than the first time she'd uttered them. More begging than asking. 

"Goodbye Sun Summoner." And within the next blink he had completely dispersed into the shadows.

Alina fell back against the tree, her whole body buzzing from what had just happened, and where she should be feeling guilt all she could really feel was the fact that she had never been more sexually frustrated in her life.


	2. Moss

It wasn't unusual for him to find her deep in the forest that bordered the palace. In fact, it was the place she most often was nowadays. 

Instead of making his presence known, he was content to watch her from the shadows of a looming pine tree.

She was sat in the center of a circle of trees, her eyes closed in concentration and it took a moment for him to discover what she was doing. Hovering only inches away from her face was a perfectly symmetrical ball of light. It wasn't often that he was impressed by her powers - after all their powers were nearly identical, the only difference being that his were pure shadow and hers pure light. 

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in concentration, small beads of sweat dripping their way down her forehead and neck. Soon, the ball of light had expanded from the size of an apple to be nearly larger than her head. 

Wanting to give her more of a challenge, he sent the smallest tendril of shadow to wrap itself around her orb. It was the smallest twitch of her nose that made him aware of her knowledge of his presence. 

"You only need to ask if you want to practice with me." There was something gentle about the way she spoke to him. Something he rarely ever heard from her. Something she rarely heard from him. But he would not ruin this moment, not when he had been yearning for it for so long.

Pushing himself away from the shadows he came to a stop in front of her before joining her in her seated position on the ground. He allowed a small smile to play at the corner's of his lips. "What would be the fun in that? I always like a good challenge." 

Her brown eyes lit up in curiosity. "A challenge? I think I've got the perfect one for you."

"And what would that be my dear Alina?"

Her lips curled up into a small smirk. “I want you to do exactly what I just did. A pure ball of energy. A pure ball of shadow.”

He found himself at a loss of words, after all the time of he and Baghra telling Alina she needed to be more in control of her powers - here she was, potentially more in control than he was. Deciding that he had to at least attempt the trick, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

Alina watched in anticipation as he slowly raised his hand in front of him - palm up, thin pale fingers splayed gently outward. Within a heartbeat a small skein of shadow appeared in the palm of his hand.  
The Darkling felt himself begin to feel an emotion almost close to nervousness, as his shadows pulled and formed in his hand, but were never perfectly circular. He could increase or decrease the amount of power he was showing as easily as he liked, but he was unable to create the perfectly round sphere that Alina had. After another few moments of pointless attempts he dropped his hand.

“Apparently, you’re unbeatable Alina.” He allowed a small smile to play on his features as he watched her smile in victory. 

“So the Darkling can’t do everything!” There was laughter in her voice as she got to her feet and motioned for the Darkling to follow. “Can you do this?” 

The Darkling had barely gotten to his feet when Alina had sent a thin shimmering wave of light over the forest floor, lighting up all of the mosses and tree debris. He also noted that she was able to keep her light from giving off so much heat - preserving the forest from being scorched. 

As the light slowly died away and shrank back into her hands she turned to him. “Your turn.”

This was something he knew he could do and without hesitation, he sent a thin cloud of darkness rolling over the forest floor. Where Alina’s light had previously made everything beautiful, his darkness completely obscured everything. So much so that they’re feet were no longer visible. 

“Keep doing that, I want to try something…” Her voice was quiet in concentration and within a second thin chords of light were maneuvering their way through his shadow. 

Even the Darkling had to admit there was something beautiful about the way their powers intertwined together. Dark and Light meeting in a graceful yet powerful way. As he watched parts of the forest light up again he could only form one coherent thought.

He’d never seen moss look so pretty in the normal sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I kind of just wanted to get a cute lil one out there which is why I used Moss as the word to base this one shot off of. Anyways, I hoped you like it and more should be coming soon!


	3. Tension ; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...I really liked the first part of this and it felt incomplete and I wanted to write more of it so here it is!

Alina had never been more frustrated in her entire life.

She woke the next morning soundly curled into her bed roll, the breathing of the rest of her companions floating into the chilly morning air. They were still looking for the firebird. Mal was being hopeful however - they should be able to locate it in only another week or so. But the constant traveling was beginning to wear on her. Sitting up, she noticed the only other person awake was Tamar, who sat quietly sharpening her axe blades.

Getting out of her bed roll she mumbled a greeting to Tamar before beginning to walk to the woods. 

"Where are you going?" Tamar's voice floated after her and Alina glanced over her shoulder. 

As much as she appreciated and cared for Tamar and her twin Tolya, the two of them - along with Mal - hardly let her do anything without needing to know every explicit detail. "I just want to look around, I won't be long." Alina said quickly, and while Tamar raised her brow she made no move to follow.Thank the saints Alina thought to herself as she disappeared into the woods.

Looking around she let out a sigh of relief that all the damage she and the Darkling had caused last night wasn't real. At least not real in the way that would be visible. Their connection was still something she didn't fully understand - how he could visit her, touch her, but still not really be there. 

Traveling only a little farther she sat against the wide trunk of a pine tree and closed her eyes. It was just last night that the Darkling had chided her for not being the one to go to him, well that was about to change. Closing her eyes she gently pulled on the tether, glad when she found no resistance. When she next opened her eyes she was in an almost completely blacked out room.

The Darkling was tangled up in silk ebony sheets, his hair sprawled across his forehead. She couldn't help the small gasp that left her mouth. He was still somehow so beautiful, even asleep. 

She was still frustrated that he had left last night - especially because she wanted to see what else could have happened. But now she had gone to him, and she wouldn't leave until she wanted to. 

Gently crawling onto the bed, he moved slightly - perhaps he'd felt the bed shift with her weight - but he thankfully stayed asleep. He was laying on his side, and he was shirtless and Alina shamelessly let her eyes rove up and down his thin but muscular chest. Without thinking she leaned forward and placed a bold kiss to his collarbone.

He didn't stir.

She ever so gently pushed him, and he rolled onto his back, his eyes still not opening - although Alina assumed he was most likely aware she was there by now.

Leaning down she placed a soft kiss onto his collar bone. Another at the place where his neck met his jaw. Another onto his cheek. She hesitated only a fraction of a second before placing the most gentle kiss possible onto his lips. 

Almost at once his quartz eyes flew open and he seemed almost startled, until they landed on Alina, her white hair framing her delicately innocent face. "So you've finally come to me."

"So it seems." Alina replied cheekily, allowing her finger to gently trace patterns on his exposed abdomen. 

He was quick to snatch her fingers in his own, and with a quick motion he pushed her down and hovered over her. Their bodies dangerously close.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" The barest grin graced his still sleepy features and Alina smiled coyly back. Daring to run her fingers through his dark hair.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"Or maybe it's because you didn't get everything you wanted last night?" The Darkling quirked his eyebrow, but before Alina could even respond he had ducked his head to begin trailing kisses down her neck. 

She couldn't help the startled moan that traitorously left her mouth as he gently nipped her neck and flicked his tongue out to sooth the sensation. She allowed it to continue for another moment before roughly pulling his head up and feverishly kissing him. 

She could feel his grin through his kiss, perhaps he was proud of himself for making her want him so, but she didn't care. All Alina did was grab at his shoulders and back, pulling him impossibly closer to her, spreading her legs slightly so he could rest between them. 

His hands traveled down her body, gripping her waist tightly, and a startled gasp left her mouth as he unashamedly grabbed her bottom. He again began to kiss down her throat, pausing slightly as his mouth reached her collar before he quickly tore her shirt off. 

Alina wanted to feel embarrassed, or insecure, no one had ever seen her like this. But the way he looked at her drove every self degrading thought from her mind. His eyes hungrily took her in before he gently kissed the swell of her breast, trailed his tongue between the mounds of her cleavage. He was about to remove her bra before she pushed him slightly off of her. 

He seemed angry, although he hadn't said anything a fury had begun to light in his eyes, Alina meerly pushed him down and climbed on top instead. 

"I knew you liked being in control." His voice was husky, almost a purr, and it filled Alina with such a longing that she almost took him right then. Instead she gave what she hoped was a sexy wink before beginning to trail kisses down his stomach, stopping when she reached the silk waist band of his pants. Of course he still wore something so glamorous, even when he was only sleeping. 

She began tugging them down, when his pale hands stopped her. "What are you doing?" His voice was hard, but his pupils were blown and she pulled harder.

"Is it so hard for you to not be the one in control?" She made her voice sound as innocent as possible, and finally she had his pants pooled around his ankles. 

She could already see how aroused he was and she felt warm inside that she had been the one to do this to him. "Looks like you're pretty eager for this," She commented, giving him a cheeky grin before trying to remove his underwear. 

"Not yet Alina, allow me to go first." In a quick movement, they had changed positions once more, it was now the Darkling fervently pulling down her pants and quickly discarding her panties before he trailed a seductive finger across her core. "Looks like you're the one who's eager." 

Alina felt herself blush as he used her words against her, but a new type of longing had forced it's way into her mind. She reached down and grabbed his hand, trying to guide it to where she so desperately wanted to be touched but he pulled away. Gently tsk'ing her. 

"I have something else in mind." A devilish look crossed his features as he dipped his head down and began to trail kisses up her inner thigh. It took all of Alina's self control to not just thrust herself onto his mouth, but the anticipating almost made it all the better. 

Without so much as a warning, his mouth was on her and Alina found herself already beginning to come undone. His tongue working expertly and it took all of her willpower to not just scream out in ecstasy. He continued the assault with his tongue, driving Alina closer and closer to the edge before abruptly stopping. 

"What the fuck?" She asked, sitting up to see him grinning at her in a way that made her heart race. 

"I don't want you to come just yet," He tapped her thigh before gently pushing her back into the soft cushion of his bed. "That's something I want to make happen with another part of me." 

It was happening. She was really about to give the Darkling the most intimate part of her. In the back of her mind she dimly thought of Mal, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away. Sure, she'd never gone this far with him, but he'd also never made her feel like she wanted to. Everything with the Darkling was different. It was primal, and sexual, and...it felt right. She almost felt like a traitor admitting it, but saints be damned she would stop now. 

Alina sat up only long enough to grab the Darklings face and drag it to her own, kissing him with a newfound hunger. 

"Alina, I want you to say my name." 

She opened her eyes to see him hovering only centimeters away, his quartz eyes suddenly taking on a new intensity.

"Darkling I want you to-" But he cut her off with a gentle finger to her lips.

"My real name," He paused, and Alina waited in barely contained curiosity. What on earth could his real name be? "Aleksander."

He watched her closely, suddenly seeming so much more vulnerable as he waited for her response. So his name was Aleksander. It was beautiful, and it was fitting. She let a smile grace her features before gently kissing him again. "Aleksander."

"Again."

"Aleksander." She was now aware that he had removed his last layer of clothing. That there was now nothing between the two of them. 

He kissed her neck, bit her neck, and she moaned in pleasure. "Tell me what you want."

She didn't hesitate. "I want you Aleksander, I want all of you." 

That was all it took for him to act. With a gentle thrust, she felt him enter her and she quickly dug her fingers into his back. The two of them let out mixed sounds of pain and pleasure. Aleksander started slowly, allowing Alina to become used to the sensation before he picked up the pace.

She widened her legs more, locking her ankles behind his back as she pulled him impossibly closer. He had now set the perfect rhythm and Alina could feel herself becoming undone all over again. She couldn't stop the moans and expletives that left her mouth, and she dragged her fingers down his back, kissed him hungrily, and absolutely relished in the feeling just being in contact with him gave her. 

"Say it." His voice came out husky, his pupils meeting hers and Alina was sure the lust she saw in his eyes was reflected in her own. 

"Aleksander." She moaned, bringing his mouth to hers once again. 

His pace was picking up, becoming almost erratic as the two of them reached their high. 

AleksanderAleksanderAleksander

It was the only sensible thing she could cry out, and it wasn't long before she almost shrieked in pleasure. He continued his relentless thrusting as Alina hit her climax, her heart racing and it wasn't long before they came together. He finished with a last few thrusts before slowly pulling away from her and moving to lay beside her. 

She could feel the thin sheen of sweat that covered her body, and everything about what had just happened felt so right. Just touching him made her feel so powerful, and she was sure she was glowing. Sure she looked as if she had just summoned for hours straight. 

She looked over to see him already gazing at her. "That was...amazing." She breathed. She was still so lost in lust that she could hardly form any proper words. 

"Indeed," The Darkling - no, Aleksander - paused before pushing himself up to lean on his elbows. "However you should probably go back, I'm sure your tracker misses you." There was venom in his voice and Alina could barely suppress the smile that floated to her lips. 

"You're jealous." 

Aleksander scoffed, his eyes meeting hers again. "As if I could be jealous of that dirty little tracker."

Alina sat up as well and leaned over to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. "Just remember that only you make me feel the way I just did. Mal hasn't even had the chance to do what you just did."

Aleksander's eyes widened suddenly in surprise. "You haven't slept with him?" 

Alina just shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. Would he have done it had he known she'd had no real experience?

"Even better," Aleksander grinned devilishly, clearly relishing in the fact he had more of a hold on Alina now than he previously had. "Only I can make you scream."

"Only you." Alina replied, before kissing him once more and letting herself sever the connection.

-*-*-*-*-

Alina walked back to camp about forty minutes later. Everyone was now awake and milling around - clearly waiting for her to return. 

"Where were you?" Mal questioned immediately. 

Alina let a smile grace her features. "Just doing some things.. Let's get back to finding this bird now."

Mal gave her an odd look, clearly not satisfied with her answer, however he only grunted and began to pack up the last few items from their camp. 

As Alina threw her back pack on, all she could think about was the fact that she'd be taking full advantage of that tether from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek!!! I've never really fully written anything close to smut before besides just like making out so I'm kinda nervous what you're all gonna think! Anyway criticism and advice is especially appreciated on this one and I just hoped I delivered a good enough one shot to you guys!


End file.
